A New Introduction
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Albus has already introduced Scorpius to his parents as his friend. Now, it's time for them to know the truth.


_For the Can You Make It To the End Challenge (Round Four: AlScor)_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Scorpius asks, wringing his hands together nervously.

Albus frowns. "What are you talking about? My parents love you!"

Scorpius sighs, shaking his head. "They love me as your friend," he says quietly. "Are you sure they'll love me as your boyfriend?"

Albus hadn't thought of that, really. He's just always assumed that it would be okay. His parents are cool (not that he would ever tell them that). "I'm sure it will be okay," he says, but there's a quiver in his voice.

"You don't sound so sure," Scorpius says dryly.

With a sigh, Albus takes his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "I've never come out before, Scor," he reminds him. "I just have to believe that my family is great, and that they just want me to be happy."

Scorpius swallows dryly. He presses closer to Albus. "I'm scared."

"Me too," Albus admits. "But it's going to be okay. I'm here. You're here. That's what matters."

Scorpius smiles, nodding, but Albus can see the doubt in his eyes. "Let's do it, then."

"Yes! And then we can introduce you to my parents."

Scorpius smacks his shoulder lightly. "Albus!"

"Kidding! Kidding! Jeez…"

…

"Mum, Dad, I want to introduce you to Scorpius."

His father raises his brows. "Al, he's spent the night a few times. We've met," he reminds him.

Albus takes a deep breath, glancing at Scorpius. Scorpius offers him a small smile, nodding. That smile is all it takes. Albus can feel a faint flutter of strength coursing through his body.

"I know. But you just know him as my best mate," Albus says, more comfortable now. "I'd like to introduce you to Scorpius Malfoy, my boyfriend."

His parents are quiet. They exchange glances, and Albus holds his breath. He can't read their expressions, and suddenly all his confidence begins to trickle away.

Albus squeezes Scorpius' hand. His heart races, and he's afraid he might faint.

Then his mother laughs. "I told you!" she says. "I told you they were more than friends."

"How was I supposed to know?" his father asks.

His mother rolls her eyes. "Of course. I forgot that you're the man who shared a dormitory with Dean and Seamus for years and assumed they were just friends, too."

Albus looks at Scorpius. He looks just as confused as Albus feels.

"So, uh, you're not mad?" he asks.

His father laughs, shaking his head. "Surprised. Obviously, your mother isn't," he says. "But why would I be mad?"

Albus swallows. "Because I'm… Because I like boys," he says, blushing. "Isn't that… Don't you think it's weird?"

His mother steps forward, pressing a kiss to Albus' forehead. "Weird? Not at all, my love. There's nothing weird about loving someone."

Albus feels relief flood his body. He exhales deeply, a smile tugging at his lips. "You mean it?"

"Of course," his father says. "You were really scared to tell us?"

"Well, yeah."

"As long as you're happy, we're happy," his father assures him. "Now, you two go get settled and wash up for dinner."

…

Albus sits on his bed as Scorpius unpacks his bag. "It was really that easy," he says quietly.

Scorpius laughs. "I didn't throw up, either. That's promising," he says.

"Yeah. Because then I couldn't kiss you."

Scorpius turns to him, grinning. He raises his brows, stepping closer. "I would have brushed my teeth first. I'm not a barbarian."

Albus smirks. "Sure, you're not. You only put toothpaste on your toothbrush before wetting it. Pretty barbaric if you ask me."

"Luckily, I didn't ask you," Scorpius teases, sitting beside him.

Albus smiles to himself. He's sat with Scorpius like this many times before. But he's always been so on edge, ready to pull away at a moment's notice. Now, he can sit with him without fear of being discovered.

Scorpius leans in, kissing him gently. Albus smiles against his lips, his heart fluttering. He pulls Scorpius closer.

"Now, I can do this whenever I want," Albus mumbles happily.

"Not in front of your parents, please," Scorpius chuckles. "I'm sure they don't want to see their children snogging anyone, whether they approve of the relationship or not."

"Fair point," Albus says, leaning in again.

Before their lips meet again, the door bursts open. Albus groans.

"So, it's true!" James says gleefully. "It's about time. I just heard Mum and Dad, and I couldn't believe it."

"James! Get out!" Albus groans.

"Wait til I tell Lily! Hey, Lils! Lils!"

And then he's gone. Albus laughs. "He could have at least shut the door."

Scorpius smiles, climbing to his feet. "I've got it," he says, crossing the room and closing the door.

Albus watches him, unable to stop grinning. He's been afraid for so long, and now, after two years of hiding, everything is falling into place.


End file.
